Getting Over and Moving On
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Ron was killed by Death Eaters out to finish their masters dirty work. Ron left his wife and daughter behind so how will his 15 year old daughter fare with growning up and holding together her family? Can she ever forgive Draco for his part in this?
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related material used in the fan fiction. Nor do I own Logan, Eve, or Sarah Black. I give great doubt that I'll ever own them and think these disclaimers to be a waste of time on Fan Fictions the name fan fiction seems to be quiet obvious that it was created knowingly as fiction by a fan.**

**A/N I've finally begun my corrections and restoration of this ff. It's taken me ages to to do. I've added a chapter to the begining. It's going to take a bit of getting used to because there are whole chapters that will be deleted or rewrote. The characters Tiger, Marik, Malik, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura have been renamed and altered. The YGO cross over wasn't working for this. Eve and her twin Sarah have gotten a whole fan fiction of their own. Forgotten Winters. It is meant to be read before this one. Hopefully these alterations will clear things up and make the story something I'm a proud of. I loved it because it was my first fan fiction but that is no excuse for the errors it suffered from. I hope to have this completed by 2006. I'm focusing my attention to my studies and 4-H untill June when I'll be freed up to work on Bakura's Own Body and Forgotten Winters. This is a last priorty. I'm doing my best here have some patience. Enjoy. R&R please.**

**Preluge to Getting Over and Moving On**

Ron watched his daughter with her flame red curls jump from stone to stone ahead of him. Talking up a storm as always. His best friend was beside him and the sun setting on the horizion behind them. As always on Saturday night's they were headed out to fly. Sarah had gotten on the quidditch team in her second year, helped quiet a bit by her cousin having been the captin at the time. All she ever wanted to do was talk and fly.

"Uncle Harry which is better the Chuddley Cannons or the team Wood's on?" Sarah asked knowing the debate she was about to start.

"Well, love, I'm not sure. Wood is a very talented player. But you know how your daddy likes the Cannons."

"So? You can't base your oppion on my daddy."

"Sure I can."

"Nuh uh." she yelled over her shoulder as she ran ahead and jumped onto one of the street lights Hermione had insited on being put in. Thanks to years of gymnastics, and quidditch she was very flexible and he had yet to decided if this was good or not.

"Ron, your awful quiet tonight what's wrong?"

"I wrote the letters Harry. I can't imagine"

"Don't even go there Mr. Weasley. We both know Malfoy is a lying snot. Nothing is planned. Just forget it."

"I can't."

Before Harry had time to reply three loud pops broke the silence of the empty feild. But more horrifying than that was the scream his daughter released as a red streak of light hit her and she fell from the light post. Without hesitation Ron and Harry pulled out their wands, denying their urge to run to Sarah. She'd fallen hard and it was obvious from where they stood that the fall had injured her to some degree. Harry stepped closer to him. He was so close Ron could feel his friend's breath on his cheek as he cast about looking for the person who'd struck his god-daughter.

"Over there Ron. Can't you see them?" Ron looked to where Harry had indicated and sure enough there stood three men in black robes and featureless masks. A chill ran down his spine and he wanted to run and hide at the same time he wanted to kill the men for harming his daughter. Harry stepped forward under the light. "What is it you want?" he asked his voice strong and dripping with superiorty.

"Must you really ask Potter?" was the answer. Then it started. The duel, wands drawn, the five men dancing about doing there best not to fall. Within moments two of the death eaters lay dead on the ground and Harry had the other one under control. Ron looked to his daughter who was begining to move. She lifted her head warrily and he saw the odd angle her arm was bent. So he went to her.

"Daddy, I'll be fine. You need to help Uncle Harry."

"No honey. I should be with you. Are you alright?"

"My arm is killing me. I can't look at it. Is it broken?"

"Just a little we'll get it fixed in a moment. Untill then I'll numb it." He did as he'd said and with a soft pink light he with drew his daughter's pain.

"Daddy! Harry's going to die." Ron looked up in time to see the green jet of light Harry jumped away and fired his own spell.

"I'll be right back." He left his daughter laying on the ground. He only had enough time though to knock Harry out of the way as another jet came. He felt it hit. Suddenly his world faded and he could feel himself leave his body.


	2. Chapter 1:Truth from a Childs Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related material used in the fan fiction. Nor do I own Logan, Eve, or Sarah Black. I give great doubt that I'll ever own them and think these disclaimers to be a waste of time on Fan Fictions the name fan fiction seems to be quiet obvious that it was created knowingly as fiction by a fan.**

**Responses: **

**Paula: WOW. I never thought I'd get reviews so quickly on this impaticular story. Well glad you liked. Tell me if it starts getting confusing. PLEASE read Forgotten Winters. It goes before this one. hugs Thanks.**

**A/N Okay. I said before this is a back burner project. I'll be working on it as long as there are reviews coming in. If reviews stop, I stop. ; ) It's easier for me that way. I'd never of gessues it's harder to stay true to the plot line and characters when rewriting than it is when first writing. This is the third time I'm writing this story sooo. Well I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 Truth From A Child's Eyes **

Sarah sat straight up in bed and grabbed for her glasses, in the dark cursing the alarm clock. She painfully shoved her gold frame glasses on her face and turned off the alarm. She stood up stumbling and tripping over piles of books next to her bed to turn on the light. She shoved several leather bound books in her bag. Then quickly dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and black dress boots. Sarah put on lipstick and blue eyeshadow before running down the stairs with her book bag. She hurridly ate a pop tart and brushed her teeth.

"6:15 OK Sarah, Kelly should be here any minute. Relax Jr. isn't that bad." Sarah saw headlights pull in the drive, threw her bag over her shoulder and ran outside locking the door behind her.

"Good Morning Sarah" Kelly said as soon as Sarah got in the car.

"Morning" is all that was said as they drove the 10 minute drive to Kelly and Dudley's house. Upon ariving at Kelly's Sarah went inside then and locked the door before turning off the news and putting on some old cartoons. She then decided to get a start on her work for the day and got an outfit ready for Dudley Jr. Sarah flopped on the couch and began to work on her summer assignments. Close to 9 o'clock Sarah grew bored and decided to call her best friend. Sarah grabbed her cell phone and dialed a long phone number.

"Hello This is Tiff" a girl answered the phone.

"Hey Tiffy its Sarah."

"Sup Sarah. We miss you it would be nice to have someone else to help cheer the boys on in their duels even if they don't want us there. MICHEAL DON'T YOU MOVE!Sorry Sarah" Tiger half yelled in the phone.

"No biggy I was bored thought I would call see what was going on. The boys dueling in Japan or Egypt?"

"Both. Sorry I really got to run Micheal has a duel in 15 minutes. Bye Sarah I will call you ASAP"

"Yeah. I should get to work I have a lot of school work to do. I don't want to disappoint Uncle Fred. That man is spending far to much time at my house now that Daddy is gone."

"Sarah you are too dramatic. Fred don't want your mom he wants to help out. Take care of you and your mom. Didn't he always say you were his favorite neice?"

"Yeah well you better go. Talk to you later"

As the line went dead Sarah slid off the couch onto the floor and grabbed the 6th book in the Harry Potter series. Sarah knew all the characters in the book and most of them she knew before she could read or understand what people were saying. Sarah began to read Chapter 27 she was a slow reader so this was going to take awhile. When she reached Chapter 30 her cell phone rang she answered it before the call registered so she didn't know who it was but she knew Jr. was going to wake up.

"Hello"Sarah said formally into the cell.

"Hi Sarah, Tiffany called said you were getting dramatic again needed someone to talk to. I wouldn't of called you but she isn't allowed to call me unless something serious is going on. Mark and Bart won't let her. They still don't like me of course the feeling is mutual." a deep soothing voice was speaking on the other end.

"Hi Prenhoe. And I am not getting dramatic. All I said is that my uncle has been spending a lot of time around my house more than before and it is weird." Sarah tried to explain though she loved to talk to Prenhoe she hated for anyone to think of her as a damsel in de-stress and him thinking of her that way hurt the most.

"Oh I see. You know he is just there to help pick up some of the chores you and your mother can't do right."

"Yep. Of course there aren't that many Mum works at the ministry all day and I have been caring for the farm everyday for the past 10 years pretty much by myself so he really only has to make sure that I don't jump in the pond or something.. Untill I go to school. I hope this isn't bothering you. To call me because Tiff is a pain in the butt sometimes. Had I known..."

"No ma'am this isn't a bother. I don't mind talking with you." Sarah had heard that line a few to many times since the beginning on July.

"Good I hate to be a bother."

"You a bother. Never. Shufoy and I love to help with your problems. They are always small and innocent compared with ours." Sarah had to smile at that she knew it was true Prenhoe had a lot of problems at home. They lived with their grandfather, she wasn't sure what had happened to their parents. But, knew that Prenhoe blamed Mark and Micheal.

"Are you sure you're ok though, Sarah?" Prenhoe asked as if he was preoccupied.

"Yeah as ok as I can be with Daddy dead."Sarah replied as she tried to think of something besides her father's body crumpling and falling to the ground.

"Good. I got to go I'm tired. If you ever need me for anything just call."

"Don't worry Pren I will call you if I need you. Okay? Without hesitation." Sarah lied.

"Okay Bye Sarah. Talk to you later."

"Bye" the line went dead.

Soon Jr. woke up and Sarah was busy until 4 when Kelly took her home. Kelly had married Dudley Dursly 4 years ago and hadn't told him she is a witch. She was waiting to see if Hogwarts sent a letter.When Sarah got home no one was there and it was locked her mother wouldn't give her a key and Fred wouldn't be home for about a hour so she decided to go to see Harry. Sarah walked out through the deer paths in the woods to a clearing. She loved to walk this path it was always so pretty. When the old log cabin came into view Sarah quickened her pace. She ran up and knocked on the front door. There was scurry of feet and the sound of a large dog jumping at the door then the door slide open to reveal Harry. He looked awful his breath reeked of firewhiskey, he hadn't shaved in weeks, his clothes were dirty, his eyes were blood shot, and he stunk. But some how Sarah still saw the tall handsome hero from all her favorite stories.

"Sarah you shouldn't be here your mother said.." Sarah cut him off her mother didn't want her to go see him but that never stopped Sarah.

"I KNOW WHAT MY DEAR MOTHER SAID she wasn't there that night. Okay? She blames you just like you do. She won't ever understand what happened."Sarah suppressed tears again as she flashed back to the night her father died.

"Sarah, honey it is ok. You can stay for a little while if you like." Harry tried to clam her and pull her into a hug but Sarah pulled back.

"You don't get it do you? You blame yourself because it is easier that way like when my dog died and I said it was my fault because I didn't tell her good-bye when I left that morning."

"Sarah you don't understand..." Sarah cut him off again.

"Understand ohhhh I understand more than you people give me credit. I understand Mom blames you because Dad tried to save your life and lost his. I understand you blame yourself because you are the one that wanted to go out that night and you let him get involved back when you were 11. Look Harry you can't do anything to bring him back. So LIVE Harry you are alive and have a life because of my father so try and act it!" Harry stood dumbfounded that the little girl with pigtails had grown in to a 15 year old young woman and was now yelling at him. This made Sarah madder.

"SHAVE! BATHE! PUT ON CLEAN CLOTHES! Harry this isn't that hard ok? Look you are the one who told me that we need to be thankful for every day we are alive because we don't know where it will end.So, why don't you do what you preach!" Sarah tried not to cry or scream but it was to much something snapped inside her she saw her father crumple and fall dead before he hit the ground she heard a billion people tell her they were sorry and it will get better. Sarah ran away from the cabin crying more angry than anything. She reached the back door of her house in record time. Thankfully it was unlocked and she ran up to her room passing Fred. Fred was in the kitchen cooking dinner, wearing a pink apron with a lace trim. He had a hand on his hip and was tasting the soup with a large wooden spoon. Normally Sarah would of teased this site but hadn't even taken it in as she ran by.

In her room Sarah fell to her bed and cried until there was a knock at her door she didn't have time to answer before Fred walked in.

"Sarah? Your mum just called. She will be home late again." Fred said as he walked over and sat on the foot of Sarah's bed. "Big news she works late every night so she don't have to see me." There was a long pause as Fred tried to think of how to answer that without telling her it was true.

"Sarah your mum loved Ron. She don't know how to deal with losing him they were rarely apart even during the summer. I remember her owl flying to Ron everyday and Ron would have a letter to send back to her as soon as he saw her owl." Fred tried to change the subject. Sarah was silent Fred decide to keep going."Sarah why don't you tell someone what happened that night? It would help you get over this it would help your mum deal with it too." Sarah didn't say anything her face still buried in her pillow."I know you miss him. We all do and you have been really great about this whole mess."

Sarah sat up and laid her head on Fred's shoulder.

"Fred tell me about what you thought of Daddy." Sarah requested in an innocent girl-ish voice she had when she would sit on her uncle's knee as he would tell jokes and tickle her.

"Ummmm I always envied him. He had the woman of his dreams, a great daughter, he had a home, a ton of friends, he was a hero so allot of people, and he was Draco's boss that made him really happy. Ron had everything I wanted he had a job doing what he wanted, a family, he had everything he needed and a little money saved up too." Fred said as he thought about his little brother.

"Dad was proud of you and George. he said that you two did what he never could you guys defied Grandma and Grandpa. You did what they said you shouldn't do and did it so well they became proud of you even though you didn't finish school." Sarah said thinking of all the times her father had bragged about his brothers.

"He could be a pain in the butt some times but always did something in the end that made everything he did right. You know he died doing what he love. Protecting his friends and family." Fred and Sarah talked about Ronald Weasly (friend, brother, husband, father, hero, teacher) until Sarah fell asleep Fred laid her down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. That was the first time since Ron's death in May that Fred and Sarah had talked about him and it felt good to know that even though he was gone he would be remembered so well.


	3. Chapter 2: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related material used in the fan fiction. Nor do I own Logan, Eve, or Sarah Black. I give great doubt that I'll ever own them and think these disclaimers to be a waste of time on Fan Fictions the name fan fiction seems to be quiet obvious that it was created knowingly as fiction by a fan.**

**Athour's Note: Though I've not gotten a review from the previous chapter I'm going to put up this one. Also if anyone knows where I can find a ff about Thief Lord or Inkheart both written by Cornelia Funke please e-mail me. Thanks for reading. As always hope you enjoy. Sarah**

**Chapter 2** **Homeward bound**

Sarah slept without dream that night. Her alarm went off at 8 am the next morning after breakfast Sarah finished the summers home work. By noon she was sitting in the living room reading from one of her mother's thick volumes. Fred was seated across from her flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Jacob called for you yesterday after you went to bed." he commented without looking up from his article.

" Good for him." she answered. He sighed and put down his paper.

"Sarah, you've got to speak with him sometime. He lives within walking distance, and you two, untill this summer, have been unsepratable." he stared at the top of her head so long that she looked up.

"What did you do?" she asked pulling herself away from the adorable Bo and his friend the Theif Lord.

"He'll be here in tweenty minutes." Fred picked up his paper folded it and strode to the kitchen. Today the smells were of his newest experiment not a wonderful dinner. Sarah was more than angery. She was absoultly furious with her uncle. But she couldn't stop him her mother had instructed her to do as he said. Beside that she'd never been able to lie to him, he was one of her heroes. Exactly tweenty minutes later the fire place crackled though there was no fire in it and a boy landed on the hearth. He had sandy hair and blue/green eyes. He was dressed like any ordinary boy living in the English countryside. His skin was tanned a beautiful color from his long hours in the sun, his already light hair was bleached lighter. But even with theses small changes since she'd last seen him, at her father's funeral, the boy was without a doubt her neighbor and dear friend Jacob.

"Hey Sar. " he greeted standing up and shaking himself.

"Hello Jacob, what brings you here today?" she asked stiffly.

"Fine, don't sound happy to see me. I just came because... Sarah I'm...we're worried about you. I can stand the silent treatment, you've given it to me many times. But your family can't take it." he said coming to sit on the arm of the chair and looking her nearest to the eyes as he could. Sarah looked up at him through her lashes and met his gaze.

"I'm not three. I don't need someone to hold my hand when I cross the street, or tell me right from wrong. Likewise I don't need the neighbor boy to come over and inform me that my family is mad. Frankly I don't think they give a rat's"

"If they don't I do." Jacob cut her off. "Come with me I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her out the back door. Out in a gathering of trees in the middle of the field was a tree house. Jacob sent his friend up first then climbed the wooden ladder himself. Within was little chairs and a table, in a corner was a bed, but these were normal things for a child's play house. So were the pictures on the walls and the oaths in the dawer of the table. What set this one apart from all other's was fact that two wizard children had grown up planning there future in this tree house. Their memories of it were different than anyone elses.

"Jake, why did you drag me up here?" Sarah asked sitting down on a chair and looking at a picture she'd drawn when she was six. It depicted two people a red headed girl and a boy with bright yellow hair getting married.

"You don't think I care?" he asked. "I don't know what happened that night. I'm not going to push it either. But Sarah, in this tree we've always told eachother everything. Nothing in unsafe up here."

"I can't tell you Jake. I can't put it into words. It's to hard."

Sarah looked forward for September 1st all summer. Fred took her to Diagon Alley and to the train station. Hermione still didn't like to talk to her daughter. Before Sarah boarded the train she had a hard time saying good -bye to Fred.

"I guess I have to go now."Sarah said hugging her uncle again.

"Yes you can't stay here all day the train leaves in a moment."

"Fred, Thank you for everything this summer. I will miss you."

"Don't think about it Sarah I did what I had to we are family that is what you do. I will miss you too."

"Love you Fred." Sarah said as she boarded the train.

"Love You too sweetie so does your mother."Fred waved

"I know I know." Sarah said to herself as she wondered down the ails looking for an empty compartment. She went in and sat down in a compartment with just Shufoy and Prenhoe in it. Prenhoe was standing up looking out the window in deep thought as he watched the people say their good-byes and Shufoy was sitting on the seat without a word Sarah sat next to him.

"Hello Sarah. How was your summer?" Shufoy said in his soft voice.

"Hi Shu. Umm it was a pretty crummy summer. How about yours?" Sarah replied as her green eyes stared at Prenhoe. She had developed feelings for him over the summer even if she wouldn't ever be able to tell him.

"Mine was ok I suppose. I am sorry about yours though." Shufoy was trying not to talk about Sarah's father and she knew it. Prenhoe turned around when he realized Shufoy was talking to some one.

"Oh hello Sarah. How are you?"He asked just the same as he had the past 4 years.

"Fine." Sarah answered in the one word that came to mind.

"Ooooo Fine. The girls' favorite word. How are ya really though?" a familiar voice called from the open door. Sarah turned to see her best friend Tiffany standing in the door. She looked really good her long red hair hanging lose, wearing a green tube top and cargo pants.

"I will be fine Tiffiany. You look great." Sarah replied.

"Thank you." Tiffany replied as she eyed Prenhoe.

"Hi Tiffany." Prenhoe said trying not to show his hate for her."Hello Prenhoe. Nice dog collar." Prenhoe and Tiffany glared at each other. Shufoy and Sarah shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Where's the boys?" Sarah asked trying to break the tension.

"They will be here in a second they are loading the trunks." Tiffany said sitting down next to Sarah as Micheal, Ryan, Mark, and Bart walked up.

"Hi guys."Sarah said as soon as she saw them.

"Hey"Micheal and Ryan said in unison while Mark and Bart stared at Prenhoe.

"Why is the pr...Why is he in here?" Mark asked stopping himself before calling Prenhoe 'prince'. Which was what they'd elected to call him long ago.

"It is his compartment."Sarah replied Sarah was wearing blue jeans, a pink sweater, and lipstick and looked better than she had all summer. The group talked for a moment while people walked by outside the compartment passing rumors about Ron Weasley and the train sped down the tracks. A tall burly 16 year old stopped at the door.

"Hello Sarah How are you?" The boy asked seeing Sarah.

"Hiya Wood I am perfectly fine. I heard your dad was going to retire is it true?"

"My Dad Ha can you see that Oliver Wood retires after a nearly 20 year long carrier playing keeper for many quitditch teams. Naw Dad ain't retiring."Wood said trying not to laugh. Sarah smiled.

"Good I was in hopes it was just a lie."

"Yeah well I got to run. Bye Sarah."

"Bye Wood." Sarah called after him as he walked off. Sarah saw her friends all staring at her in the moment Wood had been there Sarah was her normal old self.

"See I told you Sarah wasn't as weak as most the mortal girls."Bart mumbled to Mark as the two smirked. They all changed into their robes a few minutes later and soon the train pulled to a stop and everyone boarded the carriages. When inside Sarah thanked everyone for all their help that summer.

"Okay maybe she is a weakling."Bart mumbled. Sarah rolled her eyes at Bart.

"I dare you to roll your eyes at me when I rule the world."Bart growled at Sarah.

"Shut up Tomb Robber." Prenhoe snapped as Bart drew his hand back to slap Sarah.

Prenhoe grabbed Bart's hand as he tried to swing it at Sarah.

"Aww how cute the prince has feelings for the mortal girl." Bart taunted.

"Yes she is a friend of mine and as long as I am around you will not slap her." Prenhoe replied simply. Sarah blushed madly as the carriage pulled to stop.

Sarah jumped out and went to give the horse a treat while all her friends climbed out of the carriage. Sarah stroke the horse. The threastals had been removed long ago to much death lead to too many people seeing them and it scared a lot of the students.

"Coming Sarah?" Yugi asked as he walked up next to her.

"Yeah. Sure is good to be home." Sarah answered as they walked up the stairs and into Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3: To Understand

**Chapter 3 To Understand**

All the student went to their house tables though after today they would sit with their friends. Sarah and Tiffany went with Sarah's cousins to the Griffindor table, Mark and Bart to Slytherin, Shufoy and Ryan to Hufflpuff, and Prenhoe and Micheal to Ravenclaw. Professor Magonagall walked up using her cane and dragging the three legged stool and sorting hat behind her. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun but was thinning, she wore emerald robes that sept the floor with the same ole flush they had when Harry Ron and Hermione had been in school. She sat the stool down in the middle of the room and pulled out a scroll and began to read of the long list of names on it. With each name that was read off a small 11 year old would walk up take their place on the stool and the hat would yell out the name of the house they would be in. To the older students this was a laughable thing just something else to sit through before the feast the younger ones sat watching remembering what it had been like to sit up there. Sarah studied the teachers most of them were jumpy and not sure of anything. Binns still taught History of Magic, Hagrid had retired and now Ginny taught Care of Magical Creatures, Declur taught potions, Snape taught Defense of the Dark Arts, and Neville taught Herbology. The rest of the teachers were young but they had seen a lot after Voldomort was killed the Death Eaters tried to finish his work a lot of death had come of that and it was still going on.

While eating the Welcome feast everyone talked about summer hoilday and that brought everyone to one question the one everyone in the Weasly family was dreading. "Is it true did Mr. Ron Weasly really die?" or "Did Potter's sidekick die?" and then the wave of nodds and "Yeah it is true" came in that only brought "I am soo sorry.". All the Weasly's went back to the Griffindor tower early that night their friends followed behind them to console be a shoulder to cry on. But they didn't do much good. Tiffiany walked in about a half hour after Sarah and her cousins reached the tower.

"Hey Weasly's here Lupin sent chocolate." Tiffany said in her normal don't-worry-be-happy carefree voice as she dropped a box on a table between all of the red heads infront of the fire."Oh and Sarah some one wants you outside the 'ole ya might wanna go see 'em he is a tad worried relapse or something I didn't ask questions." Tiffany said biting off the head of a chocolate frog.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked trying not to look like she was ready to go scream out all her fears to the woods back at her house.

"Take a gessus. He really is worried though never seen him freak over a mortal gal with out a pop before." Sarah didn't ask just walked on out to see who she was talking about. when she stepped out of the portait hole she about stepped into Prenhoe's arms as he stood there waiting. This was out of Prenhoe's character to be so kind and tender with out Shufoy pushing him into it. Prenhoe stood a smirk on his face as he caught Sarah who despite her effort was blushing maddly.

"Tiff said ya wanted me." Sarah said strainting up.

"No, I just wanted to make sure they didn't upset you too much I know it is difficult to do this." Prenhoe said doing his best to be straight out but not too forward about what he meant. He did this alot and it sounded like he was talking in circles to Sarah most the time.

"Ahh I see...I am fine Pren relax I have been preparing for this for weeks." There was a long pause as they stared at eachother. "Look Pren, Tiffany said something earlier and so did Bart and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"How's that Sarah?" Prenhoe asked not understanding what Sarah ment.

"Well, everyone seems to think you have feelings for me more than a friend. I love you Prenhoe, yes. But you are like an older brother to me you are the one I run to when I need help. You are always there to protect me." Prenhoe laughed at what she said. Sarah glared at him. Prenhoe's gentle laugh was like a lalaby to a young child it was comforting and rang like church bells in the empty corridor.

"Sarah you can't belive everything you hear. You are a friend like I told the Tomb Robber. Relax I am the last thing you need to complicate your life at this point." Sarah understood now Prenhoe was doing what any good friend would do. Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Prince." Prenhoe rubbed his cheek.

"For what I didn't do anything?" Prenhoe asked confused.

"For everything it really means alot to me."Sarah said turning and walking back inside leaving Prenhoe to understand what just happened which was very hard he was never good with girls.

Sarah walked through the common room not stopping for anything she seemed to have a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Tiffany jumped up and followed her as soon as they were in their dorm Tiffany turned to Sarah.

"Soooo what did he want?" Tiffany asked for a moment Sarah thought Tiffany might actually not mind the kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing just worried I took tonight too hard."

"Yeah right. You are all he talks about."Tiffany said dropping into her bed. Sarah did the same still in their school robes.

"Sarah, do you like him?"Tiffany asked seriously.

"Yes, but it don't matter there are some things that will never be and you know that." Tiffany nodded understanding she had liked Mark for a very long time but he was in a steady relationship and had never given her a second thought.

"Sarah? The night your father died what happened?" Tiffany asked. Sarah shivered at the thought and sat up as her black cat Fluffy named after the three headed dog curled up in her lap.

"Umm well. Dad, Harry, and I were headed to go fly our brooms out in the woods behind our house. Mum made Dad put street lamps up and I heard three pops. 3 hooded figures stood under one of the end lamps holding their wands ready to kill us. Harry and Ron had two of them down to the ground in a curse a piece they were dead not the killing curse they had made up one some how. You know the order it is the same strength just not illegal. The third raised his wand and pointed it at Harry he yelled...he yelled the killing curse and Dad jumped to push Harry to the ground and Dad got hit. He let out a whimper and was dead before he hit the ground. I remember his limp lifeless body laying there on the ground. I don't know what happened next the wand was pointed at me then the other guy was dead on the ground. I remember Harry pulling Dad's body up in his arms and crying the first time I ever saw him cry. Percy showed up a few minutes later and 'cleaned' the scene. 'That is what he deserved for hanging out with you, Potter. I would like to say that I am sorry, Sarah, but grow up. This is an everyday thing. Learn to live with it'. That is what he said before Harry took me back to the house." Sarah was in tears at this point the whole thing had played over in her head a hundred times scine Ron died.

"Sarah have you told anyone about this?" Tiffany asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, I couldn't. I should of and I will soon." Sarah said as she slid down under her covers. Soon the rest the girls came up and everyone soon fell asleep.


End file.
